


Coming Out

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff Bingo, M/M, actor!Stiles, actor!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: In the end, it was really simple, and Derek realized that sharing it didn't change his relationship with Stiles at all.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671199
Comments: 30
Kudos: 332
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Current  
>  **Spoilers** : None  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Togetherness  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that question?" Derek asked as he looked out into the crowd of fans and reporters. He glared at the fans on the far side of the room, and they quieted down. 

"I said, how worried are you about working on your first film with Stiles Stilinski. It's no secret you have never been happy working with other out actors. Stiles has been blatantly out since he was in grade school."

"For the record, again," Derek said. He glared at the reporter who at least has the courtesy of looking flushed. "I have never had an issue working with anyone who is of any sexual or gender orientation. The only issue I have ever had with any actor that I have worked with is that they don't take no for an answer, and they push their need to know my orientation above working. I have always been about working first and personal life second, and there is no need for my personal life to be brought into a work setting."

Derek hated that he had to say that every single time. He was getting sick and tired of it, and for not the first time, he was thinking about how to stop that shit from happening. His personal life was just that personal. He and his fiancé didn't even live in the same city, they rarely weren't working but a very active phone call and then text, and with the availability of FaceTime and other apps like it, face to face talking made their lives just good enough for them.

"I've worked with Stiles once before, and he was the consummate professional. The only time that it was unprofessional was when he punched that man for grabbing my groin while he was drunk at a party. We grew up in the same small town. He was my sister's best friend in high school and in college. She is the one who taught him how to throw a punch and defend himself before he even came out. I knew he was gay long before I think that he suspected it because of our age difference. I'm looking forward to working with him again." 

It was the party line, and Derek was going to hold to it for now. He just sometimes wished that he had come out at the same time that he had started working. It had been harder for Stiles to get jobs, but after he had landed a few and got noticed, he had been doing spectacular. 

Derek looked around and picked a fan, talking about the series of films that he had signed on for. The thing was that Stiles had been hired in for the series at the same time as Derek. He was actually in the first film, but that was a secret. While there was significant Internet speculation on who the masked man was who had saved Derek's life, no one had guessed Stiles' character who was the witty sidekick that Derek's character would be picking up. 

Another hour of questions and Derek was done. He signaled to the moderation that he was taking one last question and picked a fan. 

"Your relationship with Kate Argent lasted but months-"

"There was no relationship with Kate Argent, no matter what she says and the media have tried to spin. I kissed her on camera for the parts we were playing and no more. I have never seen the inside of her trailer. In fact, I was with someone else at the time. I have been in a relationship steadily for ten years."

Derek stood up and walked out of the room. He knew precisely where Stiles was and knew that he would still be taking questions. His panels like this always took twice as long as Derek's. Half of the time, he did it just to piss off the moderators by taking more fan questions than media. 

"I can't answer that question," Stiles said.

"Not even a little hint?" the lady with the microphone asked. She was actively flirting with Stiles, who wasn't even looking at her. It was near-constant and pissed off Derek to no end. Every single woman thought that she would be the one to "fix" Stiles. To turn him from gay to bisexual or even just straight. 

"I'm sorry, but I like my job a lot more." Stiles pointed at a male reporter that Derek knew well from other panels like this. 

"There has been the rumor that you are engaged after someone reporting that they heard you call someone your fiancé. You have never answered yes or no to it."

"And people still keep on asking."

"I guess we all hope that they'll be the one to get that answer from you."

"Despite being out, I like my private life where it is private."

"You are never even seen in the company of anyone outside of red carpet premieres where you have taken Cora Hale, your best friend, and little sister of Derek Hale, to every single one. Usually with Derek going with you guys. How does your significant other like that?"

"I think he's okay with it," Derek answered as he dropped into the chair beside Stiles at the table. Stiles looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Really? We are doing this now?" Stiles asked, his lips quirking in the smile that had only ever been for him. Derek loved that smile. That smile was part of the reason that Derek had taken Stiles serious when he asked for the first date. Stiles had grown up around Derek and knew him before he had hit it big acting when he was a teenager. He had been one of the ones who understood Derek when his family hadn't and had pushed him to do what he wanted. 

Stiles had asked Derek on a date the day that he turned eighteen, shy faced and excited all at the same time, his limbs unable to control his energy. Derek had always been just Derek to him. 

"I think that now is a good time," Derek said. 

"Okay, then. To answer your first question, yes, I am engaged. I have been engaged for two years, and no, we have no desire to actually get married any time soon. We will probably spend years engaged. We spent eight years seriously dating."

There was the clamor from the crowd. A barrage of questions, but all that Derek saw was the look on Stiles' face. He looked proud. Stiles had never hated keeping the relationship a secret. Their families knew, and that was enough for them. Derek figured that the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department was going to have a field day considering that both of them had their official residences there. Thankfully, they were only about a quarter of a mile apart, and there was just Preserve land between them. Though the secret tunnel from one to the other wasn't exactly known by anyone other than family either. Derek lived with his family and Stiles with his father, but Derek slept in Stiles' bedroom in his house more than the other. There were fewer people around. 

Derek reached out and cupped the side of Stiles' face, pulling him in for a kiss. It wasn't their first, and it wasn't even their first in front of an audience. Their only starring role together had them kissing as well. When Stiles pulled out of the kiss, he didn't go far. He just pressed his forehead to Derek's and smiled. 

"Lydia is going to kill you," Stiles whispered.

"She'll get over it." 

Stiles burst out laughing and hugged Derek tight. 

"Hey, Sourwolf," Stile said, and Derek looked him in the eye. "I love you."

"I know," Derek said. 

Stiles shoved at Derek with an astonished look on his face. He started to laugh a few seconds later, much to the delight of everyone who was trying to get pictures of them. Derek was sure that the images were going to be the headline of every single gossip site on the Internet and all of the gossip rag magazines. 

"You are so in the dog house," Stiles said. 

"Are you done?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded his head and looked out into the crowd before he waved.

Derek didn't let them stop to even get on the elevator inside of the hotel. They rushed into Stiles' room, which was the first that they came to. The door between the rooms was open just like it had been earlier that morning when they had gone down for the first set of press things for the event going on. 

Stiles pushed Derek into the wall next to the door and kissed him. Derek didn't even hesitate to get his hands on Stiles' skin by ripping his shirt open. Stiles made a humming noise and let himself be pushed toward the bed. They had opted to not get suites, which they did every time they were in places like this together. Suites didn't have connecting doors. 

"How long before some fan figures out every little hint and a bit of info we have dropped over the years?" Stiles asked after he had stopped bouncing from where Derek had pushed him down onto the bed. 

"Days, maybe even hours." Derek shut up Stiles by kissing him. He really didn't want to talk right now. 

Hours later, Derek looked at the time and figured that it was just about time to wake up Stiles so they could go and get dinner somewhere, get the surge of being followed around taken care of so things could go back to normal quicker. He looked down at them and then at his phone. Shifting just a little, Derek got his phone up so he could take a selfie. 

Stiles had a Twitter, an Instagram, and every other bit of social media that was out there, and he ran them on his own. Derek only had an Instagram, and it was full of set pictures or the food that he ate. He didn't have to talk on there, he let the pictures do the talking. 

Snapping a few pictures, Derek pulled the phone back to look at them. He found one that he liked. He was obviously naked, given the peek of chest in the image, but the blanket was pulled up to Stiles' neck as he slept with his head over Derek's heart. Derek set the picture to the background on his phone and then texted it to Stiles' phone as well. The demand would be there as soon as he woke up. 

Derek opened up his Instagram and saw a bunch of new likes and other things from the pictures he had shared over the last few weeks before the announcement of Stiles getting the part in the series. Derek loaded the image up and looked at it for a few seconds before he typed out a single word that stretched across the picture just at the top of the blanket. He tagged Stiles in it. 

Hitting post, Derek smiled at the image without all of the fancy stuff. He was sure it was going to blow up. Stiles' followers were rabid on information but never mean, so Derek wasn't afraid of that. 

"Hmm," Stiles said a little while later. The constant beeps from his phone were more than enough to draw him out. Stiles reached over Derek for the phone, barely awake. 

Derek just waited to see Stiles' reaction to the post. 

"That was a little delayed," Stiles said.

"What?"

"Instagram blew up. I figured that it would have started as soon as we left." Stiles tapped something, and his entire body jerked as he sat up. He looked down at Derek and then at the picture. "You asshole!"

"What? It was too cute." 

Stiles screeched and clambered over to straddle Derek's waist and stare at him. "It is the most adorable thing in the world, and you shared it without me needing to cajole you into doing it. You really do love me!" 

Derek laughed as he knew what Stiles meant. They both knew that Derek wasn't ashamed of them, or Stiles at all, but he was just that private. This was a big step for him. 

"Hey, did you see what else is noticeable in the picture?" Derek asked. 

Stiles grabbed Derek's phone as even Derek wasn't sure where Stiles had ended up in his flail. Stiles opened up the app, and Derek watched as he saw instantly what Derek was talking about. It wasn't the word but the ring that was on Stiles' finger, on display where his hand was splayed on Derek's chest. Derek's was visible on his finger as well, where his hand was wrapped around Stiles. They only ever wore them when they were alone in rooms across the world and always when they were home. 

"We are going to have to hashtag that. Everything that we post from here on out that has to do with us. You got it?" Stiles said. He felt around on the bed and came up with his phone and snapped a picture of Derek under him. Derek figured that Stiles had got his knees in the picture as well, and the moles that Derek loved to lick that were scattered on his right knee. 

Derek heard his phone jingle that he had been tagged in something, and he grabbed it up and opened it. It was the picture that Stiles had just taken posted to Instagram with Derek tagged in it with the hashtag of togetherness. Derek opened up the first picture and added that tag to it as well, just so that someone could find all of their relationship posts in the same place.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
